The Fall: When you allow yourself to lose a bit of control
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: [Spoiler season 2 final] Quand Stella et Dani se retrouvent seules pour affronter une situation délicate au sein de la police Nord-Irlandaise. Quand l'amour et les visites secrètes se mélangent. Stella parviendra-t-elle a garder le contrôle? Dani parviendra-t-elle à affronter sa peur? Réponse... Dans ce petit one-shot improvisé ;)


**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Je sais que cela fait un bail que je ne suis pas venue par ici. J'avoue avoir eu quelques bons soucis personnels qui m'ont écartés de mes textes. Il m'a fallu du temps, tout n'est pas encore réglé mais je suis de retour. Promis, cette fois-ci, je vais tout faire pour vous offrir des chapitres plus souvent.**

 **Pour mon retour, voici un petit one-shot sur la relation Dani/Stella dans The Fall. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Je promets de revenir bientôt avec de nouveaux chapitres pour mes autres fanfictions en cours. Je recommence doucement alors j'espère que je n'ai pas trop perdue la main.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

 **THE FALL: WHEN YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO LOSE A LITTLE BIT OF CONTROL.**

L'incident de la forêt était loin maintenant. Rose avait retrouvé les siens pour le plus grand bonheur de sa fille et de son mari. Dani avait retrouvé le chemin des rues de Belfast où elle faisait régner la paix et l'ordre grâce aux bons conseils appris auprès de Stella Gibson. Alors que Paul Spector se trouvait encore à l'hôpital, le sergent détective Tom Anderson n'avait pas eu cette chance et s'était retrouvé sur l'une des tables d'autopsie du professeur Reed Smith en compagnie de James Tyler. Un bien triste après-midi que la police de Belfast préféra vite oublier.

Les honneurs avaient été rendus et si personne ne parlait de ce qui s'était passé, les cœurs avaient du mal à guérir mais pas le temps de faire le deuil pour Stella Gibson qui devait de nouveau gérer le transfert de Paul Spector. Maintenant que les médecins l'avaient sauvé des griffes de la mort, il était temps pour l'étrangleur de Belfast de rejoindre les quatre murs de sa cellule à la prison de Belfast.

« Jim, Eastwood, dans la première voiture. Dani avec deux hommes dans la seconde. Je serai dans la voiture qui transportera Paul Spector avec Glen. Je veux des hommes postés aux endroits à risque. On communique par radio et je veux tous les téléphones coupés. Je n'ai aucune envie que l'embuscade de la dernière fois avec Tyler se reproduise. Ai-je été claire ?

\- Oui, madame. Répondit l'équipe au complet d'une seule voix.

\- Bien, départ dans quinze minutes. »

Dani regarda Stella partir avant de suivre son coéquipier qui grognait de ne pas pouvoir finir son assiette, une fois de plus à cause du DSI Gibson. Dans son bureau, Stella tenta de rassemblait ses pensées. La dernière fois que l'on avait transféré Paul Spector, elle s'était retrouvée avec deux morts autant de blessés, il était hors de question qu'elle revive cela. Alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour regarder dans l'open-space, elle croisa le regard de Dani qui lui sourit timidement avant de lui tourner le dos pour enfiler son gilet pare-balle.

Stella attrapa son sac et alla se changer dans les toilettes comme à peu de chose près tous les jours depuis son arrivée à Belfast. Nouveau chemisier en accord avec son pantalon de tailleur qui était venu remplacer la jupe du matin. Alors qu'elle boutonnait son chemisier, un coup sec se fit entendre à la porte.

« Entrez.

\- Pardon, madame, tout le monde est prêt.

\- Merci, Dani. Attendez…

\- Oui, madame ?

\- J'ai changé d'avis. S'exclama Stella en se tournant vers la jeune officier.

\- A quel sujet, madame ? Demanda Dani inquiète en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Vous prenez la place de Jim. Je vous veux avec moi dans la voiture.

\- Deux femmes pour…

\- Justement, je veux que ce cher Spector soit une dernière fois face à ses démons. Une fois qu'il sera en prison, il ne sera plus en présence de femme.

\- Bien, madame. »

Stella lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le miroir. Dani s'excusa avant de quitter la pièce en gardant les yeux rivés sur Stella jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Lorsque la belle blonde arriva dans la pièce, elle offrit un sourire discret à Dani avant de se tourner vers l'équipe et rappeler les ordres. Jim tenta de protester contre le changement de plan mais d'un simple regard, Stella lui rappela que même s'il était le chef, elle gardait le contrôle de la situation.

Dans la voiture de Gibson, la tension était à son comble. Dani gardait les yeux rivés sur Spector qui était menotté à côté d'elle alors que le suspect observait Stella avec l'un de ses sourires machiavéliques qui ne prévoyaient rien de bon. Dani avait la main sur son holster à chaque fois que Paul faisait le moindre mouvement. Stella restait concentrée sur la route à l'affut de la moindre embuscade. Elle avait tout prévu, les hommes armés qui viendraient venger James Tyler, les tentatives idiotes de la petite Katie qui avait fini par être libérée, elle avait même imaginé une dernière action suicide de Sally Ann qui aurait pu revenir sur désir d'abandonner Paul derrière et de refaire sa vie en Ecosse. Mais elle n'avait pas vu venir le complot complet de la mafia de Belfast qui voulait à tout prix venger l'un des leur en prenant vivant Paul Spector pour le faire payer le prix fort.

Une voiture venant de nulle part vint heurter la première voiture du convoi. Stella pila et regarda dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien de sortir de la voiture.

« Dani ne quittez pas Spector, des yeux !

\- Oui, madame. S'exclama Dani en se détachant du siège. »

Stella s'approcha de la voiture responsable de l'accident quand les balles se mirent fuser depuis la porte arrière. Elle entendit des cris autour d'elle et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tirer, elle se retrouva arrachée de la scène pour être mise à l'abri. Pendant un instant, elle resta figée le visage contre le sol n'osant pas bouger de peur de prendre une balle mais son inquiétude pour ses coéquipiers lui fit retrouver son courage. Elle se redressa contre la voiture et c'est là qu'elle vit Dani. Elle était assise les yeux rivés sur ses mains couvertes de sang. La pauvre officier tremblait, tétanisée par l'adrénaline qui venait d'envahir ses veines.

« Je vous avais dit de rester avec Spector ! Vous êtes blessée ?

\- Non… Ce n'est pas mon sang… Madame. Spector… est mort. C'est…

\- Dani, regardez-moi ! S'exclama Stella en prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. On est à couvert, on ne craint rien ici. Vous m'avez sauvée et je vous en remercie mais… Hey, regardez-moi, j'ai dit !... C'est mieux. Je vais sortir pour aller chercher les autres, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour me couvrir. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, oui, madame. »

Dani reprit ses esprits avant de se redresser sur ses genoux. Elle ramassa son arme et fit comprendre à Stella qu'elle était de retour parmi les conscients. Stella lui sourit avant de se jeter de nouveau dans la bataille. Elle descendit le chauffeur qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur Eastwood qui était déjà à terre. Alors qu'elle allait tirer sur un autre homme, elle entendit un coup de feu derrière elle qui la fit se retourner. Dani venait une fois de plus de la sauver en descendant un suspect qui arrivait derrière elle. En un rien de temps, le calme revint. Ce n'était qu'un court un instant de répit avant le retour de la tempête. Stella chercha Jim et Glen du regard.

« Officier à terre. Entendit Stella à quelques pas de là.

\- Glen, merde ! S'exclama Stella en se jetant à genou sur le sol pour comprimer la plaie de son coéquipier. Dani appelle le 999. »

Dani sortit son téléphone et appela les secours sans plus tarder. Stella resta auprès de Glen, le suppliant de rester en vie. Elle avait déjà perdu Olsen et Anderson, il était hors de question qu'elle en perde un autre à cause de la mafia de Belfast.

Pour la suite de l'après-midi Stella se mit en pilote automatique. La belle blonde souhaitait voir personne. Elle avait échoué et avait perdu un criminel qu'elle rêvait de voir passer devant les tribunaux pour ses actes odieux et pervers. Sans prévenir personne, elle avait quitté les locaux de la police de Belfast pour rentrer à son hôtel. Elle prit une longue douche chaude pour chasser les moindres résidus de cette nouvelle défaite. Après une heure à se laver le corps et l'esprit, elle enfila l'un de ses pyjamas en soie dont elle avait le secret avant de se servir un verre de scotch qu'elle vida d'une traite. L'alcool venait lui brûler la gorge avec soulagement, elle était vivante et loin de tout danger dorénavant. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre derrière les murs de sa forteresse.

Alors qu'elle se servait un second verre, un coup sec à sa porte la fit sursauter. Elle descendit son second verre avant d'aller ouvrir la porte en resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son visiteur, elle eut un instant d'arrêt.

« Dani ? Tout va bien ? Vous…

\- Je suis désolée, madame. Souffla Dani avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras. »

Stella rattrapa Dani avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle avait beau secouer la jeune femme, elle n'obtenait aucune réaction. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle perdit le contrôle. Elle appelait le nom de la jeune officier en essayant de la réveiller. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la veste de Dani, elle vit un homme arriver dans le couloir, elle appela à l'aide mais l'homme disparu dans l'ascenseur.

« Dani, ce n'est pas le moment de me lâcher. Allez ! Revenez ! »

C'est alors qu'elle vit la chemise de la jeune femme. Le sang était venu tacher le côté de la chemise parfaitement blanche. La panique prit Stella au cœur, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Si Dani s'était retrouvée dans cette histoire, c'était parce qu'elle, Stella Gibson avait voulu une fois de plus avoir le pouvoir sur une personne fragile et docile. Mais à ce jeu, elle s'était fait avoir par la loyauté et le courage de la belle Dani qui avait su lui voler le pouvoir sans même le savoir. Son cœur se serra si fort qu'elle dut fermer les yeux pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était perdue. Elle se redressa. Elle était seule, Dani n'était plus dans ses bras. Elle était seule, allongée dans son lit, un verre de scotch vide perdu au creux des draps. Le temps qu'elle réalise la situation, un lourd choc contre la porte la fit sursauter. Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa son arme et alla ouvrir sans même prendre le temps de regarder qui se trouvait là. Elle se figea sur place.

« Madame, tout va bien ?

\- Dani ? Souffla Stella sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Vous avez disparu sans prévenir personne, vous ne répondiez pas à votre téléphone, j'ai cru que vous aviez… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, interrompue par les lèvres brûlantes de Stella. Elle se retrouva entrainée à l'intérieur de la chambre sans pouvoir se libérer de l'étreinte puissante de sa supérieure. Elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer mais elle se devait d'arrêter cela et vite. On parlait de sa supérieure, de la reine des « visites secrètes », ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle, Dani, avait besoin de sentiments, de ressentir les choses avant de jeter dans les bras d'une femme et surtout dans son lit. Elle fit un pas en arrière et repoussa Stella qui la regarda avec surprise.

« Je ne peux pas, madame. Je…

\- Je vous croyais de ce bord-là, ma chère Dani.

\- C'est le cas, madame… Mais… Je…

\- Laissez-vous, aller. Je suis sûre que cela vous démange. Souffla Stella en l'embrassa dans le cou avec désir.

\- Madame. Soupira Dani sans grande conviction. »

La jeune femme ne sut pas dire « non », lorsque Stella lui retira sa veste et son arme. Sa supérieure laissa tomber le holster sur le canapé avant de la pousser délicatement vers le lit dans un baiser sauvage qui la fit chavirer. Elle répondit timidement alors que son dos se retrouvait installé dans les confortables draps de soie. Elle n'osait pas bouger, impressionnée par le contrôle de sa partenaire d'un soir. Elle se plongea dans le regard de Stella qui lui sourit avant de plonger son visage dans le creux de son cou. Dani soupira lorsque les dents de la belle blondes vinrent titiller ce point sensible sur son cou. Elle se rattrapa aux hanches de Stella pour ne pas sombrer avant l'heure. Elle tenta discrètement de glisser ses mains entres les pans de la robe de chambre de Stella mais la belle blonde l'arrêta dans son élans en capturant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête d'une main ferme et sûre d'elle.

« Madame…

\- Oui, Dani ? Demanda Stella en l'embrassant au cœur de son corsage.

\- Je ne peux pas, madame… Je… hmmm. Laissa échapper Dani alors que les lèvres de Stella venaient embrasser son ventre.

\- Vous ?

\- Rien, madame. Abdiqua Dani en tenta d'accentuer le contact entre sa peau et les lèvres de Stella. »

Dani sentait son corps réagir à chaque baiser que lui offrait sa supérieure. Elle ferma les yeux se laissa emporter dans la danse sensuelle initiée par Stella. Elle sentit le souffle de la belle blonde venir caresser son cou.

« Je vais libérer tes mains. Ne bouge pas. »

Dani hocha lentement la tête alors qu'elle sentit les mains de Stella quitter ses poignets pour ses hanches. Alors que son chemisier avait déjà quitté ses épaules, ce fut le reste de son tailleur qui lui fut délicatement enlevé. Les mains de Stella s'aventuraient sur son corps presque nu alors que ses lèvres venaient embrasser les cuisses tremblantes de la jeune officier. Dani ne put se retenir et vint glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de Stella. Elle s'agrippait à sa supérieure alors que le désir s'immisçait dans son corps.

« Madame… Je…

\- Chuuuut. Pas un mot. »

Stella remonta lentement vers le cou de la jeune officier, laissant ses lèvres embrasser chaque sentiment de ce corps brûlant de désir. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Dani mit sa crainte et son appréhension de côté et embrassa fougueusement Stella qui sourit contre ses lèvres. La jeune officier resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Stella avant de s'attaquer aux vêtements de sa supérieurs. L'embrassant dans le cou, sur les épaules dévoilant la belle poitrine de Stella, Dani céda. Fini les principes, fini la peur du lendemain, elle se devait de vivre pleinement ce moment, quitte à ne plus jamais vivre cela autant faire un maximum de souvenirs. Alors que ses mains caressaient les seins nus de Stella, le rire de la belle blonde vint se perdre au creux de son cou.

« Madame ?

\- Stella, Dani. Murmura la belle blonde avant de lui voler un baiser tendre. Je m'appelle Stella, laisse-toi aller. Il n'y a personne ici. Juste toi et moi. »

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Dani croisa le véritable regard de Stella. Fini les DSI Gibson ou les yeux de chef froide et inébranlable, Stella venait de retrouver sa place dans ce corps de déesse. Dani soupira laissant échapper le nom de sa partenaire d'entre ses lèvres.

Corps contre corps, lèvres contre peau, passion contre désir. Pour une fois, Stella se laissa aller. Pour une fois elle s'autorisa à perdre le contrôle dans les bras de cette femme qui semblait savoir se servir de ses mains mieux que personne. Derrière ses airs de femme fragile et incertaine, Dani devenait une toute autre femme lorsqu'elle se laissait emporter par le désir. Elle devenait tendre et passionnée, sûre et adroite.

Stella se surprit à plusieurs reprises à gémir sous les caresses de sa partenaire. Elle qui donnait sans jamais vraiment recevoir se surprit à aimer la perte de contrôle. Alors lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de Dani assombrit par la passion, elle sentit son corps imploser sous les doigts de la jeune femme. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'agrippa à sa partenaire. Elle laissa ses ongles marquer les chairs de la jeune femme, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle laissa ses lèvres perdre le contrôle contre le cou de Dani. Cette femme la rendait folle, elle allait causer sa mort et cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle se sentait libre et vivante comme jamais elle ne s'était sentie auparavant.

Dani resserra son bras autour du corps tremblant de Stella. Et c'est yeux dans les yeux, corps contre corps que les deux femmes sentir la jouissance s'emparer de leur être pour de bon. Dani fut la première à céder. Elle se laissa tomber sur les draps, entrainant avec elle, Stella. La jeune officier vint se blottir contre la belle blonde qui gardait les yeux fermés.

Stella ne bougea pas lorsque le bras de Dani vint enlacer sa taille et le drap recouvrir son corps. Elle frémit légèrement avant se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée sans même s'en rendre compte. Dani la regarda dormir avec un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres. Elle vola un dernier baiser, furtif et doux avant de venir se blottir, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Stella.

Après la Lune et les étoiles, ce fut au tour du soleil d'être le témoin au matin, de la tendresse de leur deux corps enlacés dans les draps défaits. Les deux femmes semblaient paisiblement endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Habituellement, Stella était la première à se réveiller. Elle était toujours prête et présentable lorsque sa « visite secrète » se réveillait.

Mais ce matin-là, ce fut différent. Le lit était vide, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée cette nuit-là, elle ne se serait jamais permise de rêver à une perte de contrôle si passionnée. Elle se tourna légèrement contre son oreiller. Elle n'avait définitivement pas rêvée, les draps eux-mêmes s'en souvenaient. Le doux parfum de Dani embaumait son espace. Elle se redressa lorsqu'elle entendit la jeune officier sortir de la salle de bain en tailleur, prête à partir.

« Dani ?

\- Je sais, madame. Merci pour cette nuit, c'était…

\- Tu pars déjà ? Dani, attends. Tu n'es pas de service, ce matin ? Demanda Stella qui se leva pour enfiler sa robe de chambre en soie.

\- Si, madame. J'allais rentrer chez moi me changer, je sais que vous…

\- C'est Stella, cela ne change pas d'hier et je pense que tu peux oublier le vouvoiement quand nous sommes seules. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, hier.

\- Vous ne tutoyez pourtant pas vos visites secrètes. Répondit Dani en raccrochant son arme à sa ceinture.

\- En effet. Murmura Stella en se rapprochant dangereusement de Dani. Reste encore un peu. Je nous commande un petit déjeuner. »

Dani n'osa pas bouger. Elle fixait les lèvres de Stella avec appétit, elle rêvait goûter de nouveau à ce fruit défendu, de revivre chaque secondes des souvenirs de la veille qui lui collaient encore à la peau malgré une douche froide aux premières heures du jour. Elle se laissa guider par Stella jusqu'au canapé. Elle se retrouva assise à côté de cette femme qui la faisait rêver depuis leur première rencontre.

Après un petit-déjeuner dans le silence, Stella resta assises là, à regarder Dani. La jeune femme ne parvenait plus à décoder les signaux qui passaient dans les yeux de sa supérieure. Il y avait de la tendresse, de l'inquiétude, de l'envie et du désir, beaucoup de désir, mais la seconde suivante, c'était l'absence et l'indifférence qui faisaient son apparition. Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour partir le téléphone de Stella sonna. Sans réfléchir, la belle blonde vola un baiser furtif à Dani avant de se lever pour répondre à l'appel.

Fini les rêves et la fantaisie, la réalité venait de les rattraper, il y avait un nouveau meurtre dans les rues brumeuses de la capitale nord-irlandaise. Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Dani avec un regard rempli de déception.

« Un possible meurtre dans le quartier de Saftesbury. Je…

\- J'allais partir. »

Dani prit ses affaires et s'en alla sans même un regard. Stella n'était pas dupe, sa réputation la précédée depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'était plus surprise de voir ses conquêtes s'enfuir au petit matin. Après tout, c'était la condition pour passer la nuit entre ses bras, pourquoi Dani agirait-elle différemment ? Stella ravala sa déception soudaine et se prépara.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la scène de crime Reed et Eastwood étaient déjà en pleine discussion. Elle salua poliment la belle médecin avant de se concentrer sur la conversation. Du moins, ces oreilles écoutaient les explications du médecin alors que ses yeux cherchaient Dani du regard. Si bien que son esprit prit le dessus et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Vous avez vu Ferrington ?

\- Déjà repartie en patrouille. Après tout c'est une banale chute mortelle, un accident. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'eux.

\- Possible accident à confirmer à l'autopsie. Intervint Reed en se redressant. Stella, Matt, je vous retrouve à la morgue pour l'autopsie.

\- Eastwood te tiendras compagnie, j'ai le rapport d'hier à terminer. Grogna Stella en quittant les lieux. »

Sa matinée avait été écourtée pour une simple chute de randonneur. Elle retira ses gants et sa combinaison avant de prendre la route pour le commissariat. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller nager, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec Dani, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se faire à l'idée que les événements de la veille n'étaient peut-être pas simplement qu'une petite « visite secrète ».

Lorsqu'elle arriva au commissariat, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder le bureau vide de Glen. Elle se promit de passer le voir à l'hôpital avant de rentrer à son hôtel. Elle se prépara un café avant de s'installer à son bureau, après tout, elle n'avait pas menti, elle avait bel et bien un rapport à terminer. Elle se plongea dans ses papiers et ne fut sortie de ses pensées qu'une heure plus tard alors que les premiers hommes arrivaient dans la pièce adjacente.

Stella leva les yeux et lorsqu'elle vit que Dani était dans la pièce d'à côté, elle se leva d'un bond. Elle se figea sur place réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se rendre dans l'autre pièce. Elle ne voulait pas laisser transparaître son malaise. Elle attrapa le premier dossier qui traînait sur son bureau et quitta la pièce.

Dani croisa le regard de Stella et se figea sur place. Elle n'avait plus devant elle, la femme mais bel et bien le détective. Le regard de la belle blonde était froid et distant. Elle adressa à peine la parole aux autres officiers avant de se tourner vers Dani qui baissa immédiatement les yeux.

« Ferrington, j'ai besoin de vous parler, au sujet de cette affaire. S'exclama Stella en montrant le dossier qu'elle tenait dans la main.

\- Bien, madame. »

Eastwood et Jim se regardèrent surpris par la froideur dans la voix de Stella. Dani qui avait habituellement le droit à un certain traitement de faveur se retrouvait loger à la même enseigne que les autres. Les deux hommes sentaient bien que cela ne présageait de bon. Ils fixèrent la porte du bureau se refermer. Les deux femmes étaient maintenant invisibles à leurs yeux. Ils prièrent intérieurement pour la jeune Dani avant de s'occuper des affaires en cours.

Dans le bureau, Stella jeta le dossier sur un coin du bureau alors que Dani était restée à la porte inquiète de ce qui l'attendait. La belle blonde s'approcha sans lui donner un regard mais lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Dani se détendit et laissa même un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Le regard de Stella s'était adouci et le visage de la blonde était illuminé par un doux sourire sincère qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois la veille au soir.

« De quelle affaire souhaitez-vous parler, madame ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du « vous » lorsque nous sommes seules ? Demanda Stella avec une voix faussement autoritaire.

\- Inapproprié et inutile. Déglutit Dani déstabilisée.

\- On arrête de torturer son cerveau deux petites minutes, miss Ferrington. Je le vois fumer, le pauvre.

\- Je ne comprends pas, madame. Je… Nous n'avons pas d'affaire. Je pensais que vous… Pardon, tu, repartais pour l'Angleterre et…

\- Je reste, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je pense qu'il reste encore beaucoup de travail à faire dans les rues de cette ville mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir à ce sujet.

\- Oh. D'accord. Murmura Dani en baissant une fois de plus les yeux. »

Stella qui avait toujours trouvé cela attendrissant lui caressa délicatement la joue avant le relever son menton. Elle voulait voir son visage, voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle allait lui dévoiler ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« J'aimerai que l'on parle de notre affaire, et par affaire, je veux parler de la nuit que nous venons de passer ensemble.

\- Je n'en parlerai pas madame, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je connais les règles, je jouerai le jeu. Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir, c'était une nuit merveilleuse et je sais qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre même si… »

Dani n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa tirade, interrompue par les lèvres délicates de Stella. Après quelques secondes d'un baiser tendre et remplie de douceur, la belle blonde s'écarta avant de sourire.

« J'avais besoin que tu te taise, c'était la meilleure solution. Je peux parler sans que tu m'interrompes ? Demanda Stella en glissant les mains dans son pantalon de tailleur. »

La jeune officier encore sous le choc du baiser hocha la tête. Stella la remercia avant de reprendre là où Dani l'avait coupée.

« Je sais que ma réputation me précède, je sais que je ne suis pas facile et les êtres proches de moi, ont une fâcheuse tendance à mourir prématurément. Je sais que je t'ai fait l'éloge de cette tribu d'indiens qui ont recourt aux « visites secrètes » mais j'aimerai changer mes habitudes. J'ai confiance en toi, je ne te promets rien mais j'aimerai faire cela dans les règles.

\- Dans les règles ? Demanda Dani avec surprise.

\- J'aimerai t'inviter à dîner, Dani. Répondit Stella en la fixant tendrement du regard.

\- Je… Moi ?

\- Tu vois une autre Dani dans la pièce ?

\- Non.

\- Non ? Demanda Stella surprise.

\- Non, je ne vois pas d'autre Dani pas non, pour le dîner.

\- Donc c'est oui ?

\- Oui, madame. Répondit Dani avec le sourire. »

Stella lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune femme avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Stella… Surtout quand tes mains sont si aventurières. »

Dani se figea sur n'osant plus bouger. Ses mains en suspens, elle n'osait plus enlacer sa supérieure qui se mit à rire. Elle embrassa Dani sur la joue avant de s'écarter.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche. Simplement, madame quand tu t'adresses au détective, et Stella quand tu t'adresses à moi. Et n'empêche surtout pas tes mains de faire ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. »

La jeune femme ne savait plus vraiment comment agir. Dans le feu de l'action dans une chambre d'hôtel loin du travail et du monde, il n'y avait aucun obstacle mais ici, au commissariat, c'était différent. Elle avait terriblement envie d'être libre et courageuse comme l'était Stella, elle n'était pas contre un baiser ou deux. Etre dans les bras de Stella, c'était plus qu'agréable, c'était comme rentrer à la maison après une longue errance mais à chaque fois qu'elle était dans ce bureau, elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'elle avait devant elle, sa supérieure et non, la femme qui lui avait offert tant de plaisir la nuit précédente.

« On dit 8h, ce soir, au restaurant de mon hôtel ?

\- Huit heures, j'y serai. Murmura Dani en reculant vers la porte. »

Stella lui sourit avant de la rappeler à l'ordre et de lui faire signe d'approcher. Dani ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps et se laissa aller à échanger un baiser des plus passionnés. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait y mettre fin malgré le manque d'air. Cette valse de plaisir au creux des veines étaient des plus grisant. Dani s'agrippa à la nuque de sa supérieure et vint approfondir le baiser. Elles furent malgré tout forcées de se séparer lorsque l'on vint frapper à la porte du bureau de Stella. Ce fut Dani qui fit un bond en arrière. Stella lui sourit en arrangeant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle lui vola un dernier baiser avant d'invité le visiteur à entrer.

Eastwood apparut sur le pas de la porte. Il offrit un sourire inquiet à Dani qui lui répondit poliment par un doux sourire rassurant. Stella plongea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de reporter son attention sur Eastwood.

« Matt ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Je viens chercher Dani, elle est appelée pour un incident en ville. Son coéquipier l'attend. Répondit Eastwood en regard Dani avec respect.

\- Oh. Nous avions fini. Ferrington n'oubliez pas notre briefing.

\- Je n'oublie pas, madame. »

Dani disparut dans le commissariat. Stella retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Au moment d'ouvrir un dossier d'enquête en cours, elle réalisa qu'Eastwood était toujours planté sur le pas de sa porte.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Non, absolument pas. Jolie marque dans le cou, au fait. Dit-il avant de quitter le bureau sans attendre. »

Stella glissa une main sur sa nuque, là où Dani avait semble-t-il laissé sa marque. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il fallait bien une première à tout. C'était à la fois grisant et effrayant, mais Stella sentait bien qu'avec Dani, elle allait devoir faire face à beaucoup de première fois. Elle se replongea dans son travail avec l'impatience, de retrouver la jeune officier, accrochée au cœur.

 _Un simple pas vers un être aimant et tout peut basculer._

 ** _\- an deireadh -_**

* * *

 ** _Alors cela vous a plu? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfictions de cette série encore mais j'espère que l'aventure vous a plus. Je vous souhaite une belle fin de journée et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures._**

 ** _Tesla xxx_**

 ** _Ps: Je n'oublie pas les autres histoires promis... :) N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir :D_**


End file.
